Metroid Fusion
Fui a buscar uno de los Metroids que me faltaban… Metroid: Fusion. Le pregunté al dueño sobre el juego y me había dicho que tenía una copia guardada. Me lo mostró. Parecía estar original y en buen estado (además de estar en contra de la piratería, yo busco los originales porque son los verdaderos y legítimos). Pero el señor me había advertido que el cartucho tenía una pequeña falla, pero no era algo que afectará la experiencia del juego; aún así me cobró 100 pesos por él y su valor original era de 250 pesos. -Este es mí día de suerte. Llegué a mi casa, desempolvé mi viejo GBA y metí el cartucho para jugar. Todo bien, salvo por un detalle, no había intro y el juego me mandó directamente a elegir un perfil. Lo más extraño es que solo podía escoger un perfil, no tres como en el original y no había opción de sonido. -¿Acaso la falla qué me dijo el señor se refería a esto?... Lo dudo. Empezó el juego como comúnmente empieza, pero lo raro es que los textos estaban trasparentes, invisibles, no le presté mucha atención y seguí jugando. Samus bajó de la nave e inicié a jugar. Cuando llegué a la sala de cuarentena, tenía que matar a un hornoad que se encontraba allí. Le disparé pero el rayo era distinto: en vez de ser amarillo, era de un tono gris con blanco, además de que era mucho mas débil por lo que me costó más de 15 disparos para matar a la bestia. Lo extraño es que en el juego al matar a un monstruo su cadáver desaparece y sale un X, pero aquí fue lo contrario. No hubo X y su cadáver se quedó ahí, lo mismo sucedía con los siguientes enemigos que enfrentaba. right Confundido por lo del rayo, revisé mi inventario y ese rayo no era el clásico Power Beam, era un nuevo rayo llamado "Kampf Beam" (no sé qué signifique “Kampf”, debe ser otro idioma). Al reanudar la partida, la música del fondo comenzó a acelerarse y se escuchaba muy rápido. Pensaba que me habían timado pero decidí seguir adelante. Llegué a la parte donde tenia que descargar los misiles; sin embargo, al tratar de descargarlos no sucedió nada, solo se ve la luz que rodea a Samus al obtener algo pero sin aviso alguno. Revisé mi inventario y no tenía los misiles, solo el Kampf Beam como única arma. En ese momento dije: "Me estafó". Después de seguir jugando, llegué con el primer jefe: Arachnus. Algo raro sucedió aquí, no había música de batalla y además ese jefe tenía un diseño más horroroso: cortadas en todas partes del cuerpo, un ojo fuera de la cuenca, sin el brazo izquierdo. Aparte, sus ataques se volvieron más letales que antes, con lo que casi Samus muere. Pero esquivando muy bien y disparándole seguidamente pude acabar con él (el rayo era débil, por lo que se me hizo más complicado, sumado al hecho de que no tenía misiles). Cuando el monstruo murió sus quejidos se escucharon más fuertes de lo común y su escena de muerte se vio muy real, podía ver cómo se revolcaba por el suelo, retorciéndose y gritando muy fuerte, como si sufriera un paro cardíaco. -¡PERO ESO NO PASA EN EL JUEGO VERDADERO! Esa escena fue tan realista. Me acordé también de que para continuar necesitaba el X gigante de Arachnus, para conseguir la morfosfera, sino no podía avanzar por los siguientes caminos estrechos. Para mi sorpresa, justo después de la zona del jefe había una puerta (en el juego original hay que pasar por una serie de caminos estrechos con una puerta), la abrí y aparecí en una sala de navegación muy distinta a las comunes. Solo estaban Samus, el monitor y la plataforma, el fondo lucía totalmente negro. Revisé mi mapa y no marcaba ningún lugar, prácticamente no había mapa y en su lugar aparecieron tres grandes signos de interrogación. Tampoco había puertas por donde salir, así que mi única opción era hablar con el OJ. Al hablarle me quedé en what the fuck? con lo que leí. Decía más o menos así: -Message 0001. Kampf Beam performing below it capacity. I can increase its firepower, but it will cost you a high price. You decide: Yes, No. Entendí el mensaje. El OJ de alguna forma podía aumentar la potencia del Rayo Kampf. Como cualquiera hubiera hecho, le puse: “Yes”. No debí hacer eso. Cuando se quitó la escena vi lo siguiente: Samus había perdido su brazo izquierdo. Pude escuchar un grito muy fuerte dentro del juego, parecía que fue Samus quien pegó ese grito. Lo desconcertante fue que se oyó muy real, como si alguien enfrente de mí hubiera gritado de verdad. Con las capacidades de ese cartucho y de la máquina no podía ser posible hacer un sonido de esa calidad. Al terminar esa secuencia, una puerta apareció misteriosamente a un lado. A partir de ese momento fue cuando todo se puso extraño. Se suponía que en el juego hay que dirigirse al sector 1 y limpiar los ventiladores para evitar sobrecalentamiento, después tomar el Rayo Recarga, pero no fue el caso. En vez de eso aparecí en un nuevo lugar que jamás había aparecido en el juego: Era un escenario con muchas plataformas y escasos caminos rectos, el fondo estaba negro con franjas rojas en forma de rasguños. También apareció un tema de fondo nuevo, pero por alguna razón, muy escalofriante, un tema muy distorsionado, algo que no puede llamarse música, sino un ruido perturbador Continué avanzando por aquel lugar y aparecían muchos enemigos comunes que salen en el juego, pero era muy fácil eliminarlos gracias a que el OJ aumentó la potencia del Rayo. Después de eso me encontré con SA-X, pero no se movía ni hacia nada, aún así le disparé y murió al instante, pero notaba algo en el transcurso. Cada vez que usaba el Rayo Kampf, el sprite de Samus se volvía cada vez más y más distorsionado, hasta convertirse en una simple “mancha azulada con amarillo”, entonces llegué a un callejón sin salida. Puse pausa para ver mi equipo. Samus se veía muy mal, con el casco destrozado del visor y un ojo fuera de su lugar, la armadura muy destruida y agujeros en su cuerpo, como un cadáver en un avanzado estado de descomposición. Entonces al reanudar la partida, Samus estaba tirada en el suelo, en el mismo estado descompuesto de antes. El juego se congeló y la pantalla se puso totalmente roja. Lo único que se puede hacer es apagar la consola y encenderla. Lo hice y el juego apareció con opening, había 3 perfiles que escoger con opciones de sonido y después de jugar otra vez el juego marchaba como comúnmente debe ser (además la partida anterior había desaparecido). No sé lo que vi, no sé que haya sido, pero fue una de las pocas cosas que me han desconcertado y asustado. Debió ser un hack hecho por alguna persona, pero como dije antes, la calidad del sonido era muy realista, también la calidad gráfica: hacer una escena como la muerte de Arachnus o que ningún cadáver desaparece después de morir es algo imposible para una máquina como esa. Pero parecía que quería transmitir un mensaje, si lo había entendido bien: desear mucho poder puede volverse en tu contra. Quizás ese poder acabó con Samus poco a poco hasta morir. Categoría:Videojuegos